


Breakdown

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando os ideais não são os mesmos, e tem-se que escolher um lado, uma guerra separa dois amantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Nem o Capitão América nem muito menos o Homem de Ferro me pertencem(infelizmente). A Marvel Comics e seus associados possuem todos os direitos sobre eles e os Avengers. E a imagem na capa tampouco é minha, peguei no Deviandart.(http://kail.ivyro.net/2560X1600.jpg)  
> ...  
> Essa One se passa durante o arco da Guerra Civil dos quadrinhos da Marvel de mesmo nome e associados, por isso eu marquei como Spoilers mas mesmo sem ter lido esse arco é possível entender a história(eu acho).  
> ...  
> Essa fic também foi postada por mim no Nyah sob o nick de "Vitoria Stark"  
> ...  
> Essa foi minha primeira Stony, feita a muito, muito tempo atrás (tanto que meu estilo de escrita mudou um pouco desde então) mas eu continuo amando esse texto e por isso decidi postar! Enjoy ~

Em um quarto de hotel qualquer no centro da cidade, dois homens discutiam calorosamente. O maior, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, não seria reconhecido sem o seu uniforme com o característico “A” estampado na testa. Já o mais baixo era conhecido em todo o mundo: gênio, playboy, filantropo... Tony Stark “O Homem de Ferro”.

O último agora andava de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto, soltando maldiçoes, com cara de poucos amigos.

– Uma assinatura Capitão! Uma única assinatura de cada super herói! Será que é esforço tão grande assim?!

– Nós já tivemos essa discussão Stark! – O capitão responde uma veia saltando na sua testa pela raiva. – Não é só isso que o governo quer, e você sabe muito bem disso! Eles querem nossa liberdade, querem nos colocar em suas estatísticas e nos mostrar na mídia como mero entretenimento para o público! Eu já passei por isso, e não o farei novamente.

– Então essa guerra é melhor que puxar o saco do governo por mera conveniência, é isso? Qual o problema com a mídia Rogers? O homem que derrotou o Caveira Vermelha tem medo de algumas câmeras?

– Ah, é claro! O que posso esperar de um homem que a primeira coisa que fez após construir a mais poderosa armadura já vista, foi se exibir em uma entrevista coletiva? – Respondeu sarcástico, incomodado com as palavras do outro.

– Não consigo ver seu ponto Steve. O que esperava que eu fizesse com essa maravilha feita pelas minhas incríveis mãos? Escondesse-a como um segredo sujo? Não faz sentido para mim. – Debochou o moreno com um sorriso antes de ser bruscamente empurrado pelo outro homem.

– Você é um idiota! Pessoas inocentes morrem todo dia nessa guerra estúpida e você continua com essas suas brincadeiras! Você não cansa de ser um babaca?! – O maior cuspiu as palavras no moreno antes de socar a parede ao lado da cabeça do mesmo.

– Eu não estou brincando Capitão! Essa guerra podia ser facilmente resolvida se você e os seus amiguinhos assinassem a porcaria de um papel! –Gritou o outro com as mãos em punho. O loiro deu um passo para traz depois de escutar o grito, seu rosto se fechando.

– Eu estou farto de discutir com você Stark – A raiva na voz do maior ia sumindo, deixando-a vazia e inexpressiva enquanto ele se afastava e virava as costas ao moreno. – Você não se importa com o que a revelação pode fazer com as pessoas que ama. Você costumava se importar Tony, a sua maneira, mas o fazia...

O menor que agora somente encarava as costas do outro, sentiu uma dor imensa com as palavras frias e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que ele não podia se permitir derramar.

– É claro que eu me importo Capitão. – Ele falou segurando as lágrimas e caminhando até a porta do pequeno quarto. – Se eu não o fizesse, por que eu estaria aqui com você?

Steve que se virara de costas para que Tony não visse as lágrimas correndo incessantes nas suas bochechas, não conseguiu conter um soluço, praticamente correu até o outro, o pegou nos braços e o beijou.

O beijo falou o quê nenhum dos dois se sentia confortável em dizer desde que aquela guerra havia começado, falou sobre todo o carinho que sentiam um pelo o outro e da tristeza por não poderem mais ficar juntos. Eles sentiam como se anos tivessem se passado desde o último toque e isso lhes consumia quase tanto quanto as intermináveis batalhas.

O moreno quebrou o beijo e encostou suas testas antes de sussurrar baixinho:

– Steve eu... eu preciso de você.

E o loiro sabendo o quanto aquelas palavras haviam custado para o auto suficiente Tony Stark, apertou seus corpos juntos, passando os braços pela cintura do menor, e o beijou novamente, dessa vez com toda a paixão que contivera por meses.

Tony gemeu na boca do outro e então mordeu seu lábio expulsando a língua do amante, usando a sua própria para invadir a sua boca e explorar cada pequeno canto e passando a comandar o beijo.

O maior correu as mãos pelo corpo do outro até chegar ao cós da calça onde enfiou os dedos, causando arrepios de excitação, para só então abrir o zíper e tirar aquela calça que o incomodava enormemente... Assim como todas as outras roupas dos dois, que acabaram espalhadas pelo o chão do quarto.

– Venha. – Falou o Capitão levando o moreno até a cama de casal na extremidade do quarto.

Deitando-se na cama Tony puxou o maior para cima de si e começou a beijar o seu pescoço enquanto elevava os quadris fazendo suas ereções se chocarem, o que arrancou gemido de ambas as bocas e levou as mãos do loiro a lugares mais baixos.

– Eu preciso estar dentro de você agora Tony.

E o outro que já não conseguia falar com o desejo travando sua garganta, cruzou a pernas atrás das costas do maior numa clara e ávida permissão.

O loiro então começou a penetra-lo, colocando seu membro tão lentamente quanto o desejo permitia e quando entrou completamente soltou um gemido baixo com a sensação. Poderia ter gozado naquele instante se não quisesse que o momento durasse muito, muito mais.

Ele beijou cada canto do rosto do menor enquanto este se acostumava com a sempre dolorida, mas maravilhosa sensação de ser preenchido pelo amante. Quando a dor passou deu permissão para que o outro continuasse com um movimento impaciente do quadril que foi prontamente atendido.

Steve alterava as estocadas até que reencontrasse aquele ponto dentro do moreno enquanto gemia descompassado no ouvido do amante. Quando ele o achou o moreno soltou um grito meio gemido e arranhou as costas do outro, desenhando meias luas carmesins que ele quase não sentiu, perdido no prazer.

Quando eles já quase deliravam com as sensações o capitão começou a masturbar o moreno com a mão livre, que delirando com o prazer, gritou o nome do maior enquanto gozava, sujando a si próprio e ao outro.

O loiro sentiu o menor contrair e apertar seu canal durante o gozo e não aguentou mais, depois de uma última estocada derramou seu líquido dentro do amante.

Os dois desabaram exaustos na cama, Steve saiu de dentro do outro e se deitou ao seu lado. Durante alguns minutos eles ficaram somente olhando o teto, nenhum deles desejando voltar a realidade, mas sabiam que aquilo não podia durar... E foi o maior que quebrou o silêncio:

– O que acontece agora Tony?

O moreno olha longamente o outro então suspira voltando a encarar o teto.

– Eu ainda tenho a morte daquelas crianças na consciência Cap. e a marca da mão daquela mãe desesperada no meu rosto. – Ele volta a encarar os olhos azuis dos quais tanto gostava para então continuar, triste, mas convicto. –Vou continuar liderando a ‘Iniciativa’ Steve.

O loiro apesar de saber qual seria a resposta da sua pergunta antes mesmo de fazê-la, ainda sentiu seu peito apertar com aquelas palavras e sentiu uma lágrima teimosa descer pelo seu rosto antes de se levantar da cama.

– Eu também continuarei liderando a resistência Tony. – Falou com a cabeça baixa escutando o outro se vestir atrás de si.

– Quão irônico é que o Capitão América esteja contra o governo, enquanto o infame Tony Stark o apoia? – O menor brincou encarando com um sorriso amargo o rosto do outro que os cabelos descuidadamente longos escondiam.

– Então... Isso é... um adeus? – Perguntou permitindo pela primeira vez que toda tristeza e insegurança que sentia escapassem em sua voz.

– Quando nos virmos novamente será em campo de batalha. – Respondeu o loiro que já não se importava que o outro visse suas lágrimas.

Então Tony se aproximou e, pegando com delicadeza o rosto molhado de lágrimas, colocou todo o carinho e todo amor que sentia pelo maior naquele último beijo, sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Então caminhou rapidamente até a porta fechando-a atrás de si.

Antes mesmo do click da fechadura o loiro desabou no chão frio do quarto ouvindo o eco das últimas palavras que o menor sussurrou:

“Eu te amo Cap.”


End file.
